Emergency vehicles are commonly used to transport sick or injured persons (patients) while they are secured to a patient cot. Generally, patients require procedures to be performed on them by emergency medical technicians while being transported. However, a technician riding unrestrained is one risk factor that has contributed significantly to the fatality rate of such workers when involved in a vehicle crash. Thus, a need exists for emergency vehicle patient transport systems that provide innovative ways to securely restrain emergency medical technicians, or any other medical personnel, while they are providing hands-on treatment to patients during transport.